


Addiction

by Lunarsnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsnini/pseuds/Lunarsnini
Summary: But that's not why he was here. No. He had found a new addiction... and it was in the form of the sweet bunny dressed in white in the grimy whorehouse.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to import this piece from AFF !! I am a little shy, so please be kind !!! 
> 
> Twitter: @starsfirstsnow  
> cc: curiouscat.me/starsfirstsnow  
> 
> 
> ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ 
> 
> (i am still figuring out how alot of things work so please forgive me if the formatting is not well !! Also english is not my first language !! ʢᵕᴗᵕʡ )

Please keep your expectations low <3

Also not proofread - I will try to do this later 

My precious bunny,

I fear sincerity is one of the many things you lack in this monotonous life.

In vain I have struggled; this suppression will not suffice.

I wonder how you are doing

I wonder if you sleep with a smile on your lips

I wonder if you are at comfort and at ease

I want it to blossom onto you continuously, like a never-ending spring. The scent that brings me hope seems to bloom around you, thawing the ice that is eating my heart in bitterness.

I only look at you

But my stubbornness has only allowed me to write anonymously. I hide like a coward, but you will find me soon.

Small hands clutched the fragile piece with such care in fear that the paper would crumble to dust if mishandled in any way. Turmoil seemed to be seeping through the object alone as a rotten yellow seemed to desperately gnaw at the edges of the paper in its shame. Each crevice and each crumple which bruised the paper to fragility only seemed to confirm a sense of urgency and desperation in conveying such beautiful honesty. Such mistreatment should only scream neglect and carelessness, but it to Junmyeon it reflected shame, honesty and fear. Almost as if the writer was afraid of overstepping any boundaries when pushing through the final stages of delivery.

The envelope which had been in pristine condition had been carelessly thrown aside upon Junmyeon’s entering of his apartment.

Surprise and warmth began to flow through Junmyeon’s veins at the words scratched onto the paper. This was something so pure and beautiful, an image of gentle eyes only seemed to project through his mind as his mind wondered to who the owner of this could have been. No one looks at Junmyeon gently and they most certainly wouldn’t ever feel fear in taking anything from him.

The sick satisfaction twisting and morphing in their eyes as the cold, hard cash is tossed carelessly in a greed that will never be sated. Junmyeon doesn’t remember the last time anyone ever tried to gently nurture something new and so fragile. It’s so easy to just take and take and take, without any regard to its recklessness and to those who may get hurt. You don’t have to think about anyone else but yourself, an ugly manifestation of confidence.

Junmyeon blinked himself out of the stupor he had accidentally warped himself into from the mysterious note as he placed his bag of groceries onto the tabletop. A small sigh escaped his lips as he went towards his bedroom, ignoring the fact that his shopping still needed to be organised.

A small smile curled at his lips at the thought of someone being so shy and charming. That they introduced such a mystery amazed the little bunny as he carefully placed the letter into the single drawer by his bed.

The evening sun was begging to seep through the curtains hanging from the window, distracting Junmyeon as he pulled them aside for his last few moments of peace before he had to leave. Upon opening them, his attention was captured by the small, round cactus perching on the windowsill. A cute pink flower perched on top facing in his direction, almost as if it was anticipating Junmyeon to divulge in his thoughts.

Junmyeon giggled softly.

‘It’s strange… the handwriting, the paper itself is enough to make my heart burst. The beauty that exists from the words is an extra blessing’

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀

Harsh, artificial lights burned against Junmyeon’s soft skin. Someone had cracked his eyeshadow palette and smeared its insides onto the small mirror situated on the dresser, his creams and other pieces of makeup seemingly missing among other items. He wishes he was back at home right now, with his little cactus, the soft goodbye he had whispered to it still lingering in his mind. He wishes he could still feel the same warmth that the letter had given him.

Prejudice tried to suffocate and claw at him every time he enters this place, but right now, there’s no escape. Those evil eyes haunting him, hungry to watch him suffer and tarnish at the clutches of misery. Anything to make his life harder, more confusing than it already was.

Junmyeon pretended to be clueless, but he knew it was because of his boss. Junmyeon brought in a lot of money working as a prostitute, and that was exactly why the boss wanted to keep him for himself as a personal pet, to entertain outside of the whorehouse. Despite the anxieties Junmyeon had taken already to commit to such conditions during the night, he did not want to bring that same suffocation to his morning and afternoons. Junmyeon was fortunate enough to have such a leverage over his boss that he had threatened to leave the place altogether if he were not to be left alone. This angered his boss immensely, but it did not stop him from letting the anger that curdled inside him to be released in other ways and through other people.

Junmyeon gladly accepted the alternative. He shivered at the thought of such uncertainty and anxiety.

A sad daze seemed to be cloaking him from the present momentarily until he felt a cushion gently dabbing at his face, bursting his bubble. He blinked in confusion before shining his doe eyes in realisation towards Sehun. The one person who has shown him an ounce of kindness in this damned place.

‘I’ve got your outfit ready, hurry, you need to be out on the floor in a few minutes. You’re just supposed to be eye candy on the floor today and serve drinks if no one else is available. It’s fortunate the boss is going a little easy on you after all the appointments you’ve had this week’

He thrust the outfit in his hands into Junmyeon’s lap as he finishes sweeping on some brown eyeliner and glitter to soften his eyes and make them sparkle.

‘Thank you Sehunnie. I- You really didn’t need to do this…’

While Junmyeon was a little sullen from the situation these actions had probably arose from, he couldn’t help the small burst of giddiness which rushed through his veins at the gentle treatment.  
Junmyeon smiled softly in gratitude as he started to change into the outfit Sehun had given him.

‘Whatever, you know you can pay me back with desserts later… I know you don’t want me to worry but, it isn’t fair what the others are doing, what he’s doing to you. I wish things were different’

Junmyeon’s eyes softened as he fixed his gaze onto the younger. He knows Sehun probably feels guilty because he’s decided to pack his bags and leave this hellhole once and for all. Sehun was lucky enough to find a job in a café in the neighbouring town which paid enough to support him without being here. The elder had tried searching too, but his boss had connections almost everywhere and with that control looming over him constantly, no one had wanted him.

‘No Sehunnie. I’m happy for you, at least I can see you be happy. It’s the best thing you could have ever done for me.’ Junmyeon had responded, a small glimmer in his eye. He wanted to leave too, but his boss had been deducting his earnings, so he only had enough to pay for the rent and basic necessities.

Junmyeon had just finished fixing his outfit while Sehun looked at the other in awe. He had a pristine white cropped hoodie and white shorts which were a little loose and had an inch or two on his pretty thighs. His shoes were also simply white.

‘Hyung, this outfit was supposed to be sexy not adorably cute!’ Sehun whined as he grabbed a white lace choker out of his back pocket to place on Junmyeon’s delicate neck.

‘Hey! It’s not my fault!’ Junmyeon’s shy giggle echoed in the dressing room as he began to get up and head towards the floor with a little swing in his hips.

Only someone as precious and as cute as him could still bring light in the darkest of moments Sehun pondered.

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀

Yifan grimaced at the poor condition of the building, an unsettling feeling was brawling inside his stomach as he took a seat in a more secluded corner, its darkness being a perfect lure. It was strange. Mafia boss Yifan being unsettled? Feeling nauseous? It was unheard of.

He really wasn’t in the mood to be anywhere right now, the throbbing pain from the gash on his face making a frequent reminder that maybe he should go home and get some rest – first aid alone isn’t going to cut it. Annoyance bubbled at the thought of the drug smuggle going completely upside down after Chanyeol and Baekhyun had fucked it up, resulting in himself getting involved. He was lucky he only came out with a scratch.

But that’s not why he was here. No. He had found a new addiction… and it was in the form of the sweet bunny dressed in white in the grimy whorehouse. He didn’t particularly understand this interest, it was so foreign. The emotions bubbled softly inside of him as the urge to keep that precious smile adorned on the bunny’s face overwhelmed him. These feelings were foreign. Too soft. Gentle. Just the mere presence of the being almost deluded Yifan into believing that he had never divulged in grief or pain, the sense of tranquillity that washed over him was far too good to be true.

So, it became a habit.

In the moments of separation, Junmyeon was like an antidote, a charm of strength and renewal for Yifan. A beautiful fantasy that must be cherished.

This same logic applied when he was in Junmyeon’s presence because he didn’t want to taint any potential memory of the boy with perverse thoughts, or as of more recently, anguish.

However, those thoughts were quickly cast aside as his gaze was captured by the pure white entity wondering aimlessly around the floor, brightening the once sullen atmosphere. While those gentle eyes only stirred a tender affection, a concoction of untamed hunger arose at the sight of Junmyeon’s attire.

His gaze burned as he drunk in the smoothness of those legs, the softness of those thighs, the way the pretty things waist was just tiny in its shy exposure. To put it simply, the other was ethereal. Beautiful.

And despite the guilty feelings that arose in Yifan for feeling this way, he wanted to absolutely wreck him. He wanted hues of blue and purple to bloom onto the silky skin. He wanted to see how far he could bend those slim legs as he fucked the little thing into oblivion. He wanted to hear the pretty moans that would escape from those pretty pink lips, how far they would stretch and bruise when wrapped around the girth of his cock.

Even in his lustful state, he didn’t fail to notice those doe eyes studying him tentatively.

Yifan only arched his eyebrow as an invitation, daring the pretty thing to come his way.

He noticed the boy hesitated for a second, scoping his surroundings to see if he was needed elsewhere before walking towards his direction. To Yifan’s surprise, however, the tiny figure plopped itself into his lap, squirming a little before wrapping his thin arms around Yifan’s neck. A shy giggle escaped as doe eyes sparkled at him in an endearing manner, a hint of question evident.

Large hands automatically wrapped themselves around the tiny waist as Yifan pressed his head against the others.

‘What’s your name, pretty one?’

‘I-it’s Junmyeon mister. Can I help you?’

Yifan could tell Junmyeon was feeling overwhelmed, despite the initial confidence in contact, the smaller figure beginning to curl inwards.

They had barely been in each other’s presence for even a minute and a connection had seemingly woven its way tightly between the two. It’s like fate desperately wanted to give Junmyeon a way out, the precious thing had suffered for too long in the hands of others.

Even though Yifan’s admiration ran deep, he never booked a night with a boy, he wanted Junmyeon to come to him on his own merits.

So he simply told him ‘Just sitting here on my lap is enough, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?’

Junmyeon’s breath hitched as he started to truly observe the man in front of him. Sharp eyes and a crimson gash. No one ever tells him he’s beautiful. Just the thought alone makes him feel like he was worth something, that for once, no one was just going to take from him. He felt a little fuzzy, protected even, so much that it almost felt natural to say –

‘Daddy’

Yifan froze in the midst of their cuddling session and looked at the younger.

Junmyeon panicked as he realised what he just said, but before it could even manifest itself, he felt his head being cushioned by a strong, broad chest. A smile edged its way on his face without any hesitance as he understood what this was.

Acceptance.

This comfort felt strangely familiar to something else he had felt today. But before he could ponder on that though for too long, he still wanted to entertain this man a little. He slowly squirmed out of the embrace as he grabbed one of Yifan’s arms and brought his fingers to his plush mouth before opening his mouth and wrapping them tightly around two fingers.

Shy little nips attacked those long, thick fingers as he begun to swirl his tongue around them. He bravely decided to make eye contact with Yifan as his lips stretched around the fingers as he begun to take them deeper, drool beginning to escape from the corners of his mouth. He begun to swirl his tongue around the digits before Yifan interrupted.

‘Fuck! You’re really something, aren’t you my slutty little bunny?’

He growled as he thrust his fingers deeper into Junmyeon’s small mouth while his other hand gripped tighter at the waist. Gagging sounds followed alongside small whimpers as he watched the pretty boy’s pupil blow out in satisfaction at the slightly rougher treatment, the soft lips now blossoming due to them being swollen.

‘You’re so beautiful with your lips stretched out like this. Next time those pretty lips should be stretched around daddy’s cock. You’ll never be satisfied unless something is in your mouth or your pretty little hole, isn’t that right beautiful?’

As if to emphasise his point, the hand wrapped around the waist went down to cover Junmyeon’s ass.

Junmyeon only whined harder as tears began to brim in his eyes, feelings of pleasure beginning to coil in the pits of his stomach. He has become a mess in such a short amount of time, he’s silently expressing his gratitude to Sehun for using waterproof eyeliner today.

Junmyeon’s eyes were sparkling, he never felt this way with anyone. But like all nice things, this sadly must come to an end.

‘Junmyeon! Get here now! You’ve been booked for the night and you better do a good job or you won’t see a single drop of the money you’ll make tonight!’

The pretty thing froze momentarily, a hint of fear clouding his eyes before he composed himself quickly. A shy smile etched itself onto his face as he licked the digits one more time before he kissed the tips of Yifan’s fingers.

‘Thank you, I…I hope I see you again’ Junmyeon whispered as his grip tightened slightly on the shirt. Before he could climb off, Yifan grabbed his waist, the hands practically swallowing him whole as he lifted the bunny up himself and placed him gently onto the floor. Junmyeon looked at the man in wonder before he shyly giggled and walked towards what Yifan could assume was his boss. Yifan kept a reassuring smile on his face until he was sure Junmyeon was no longer looking at him.

A vicious scowl now graced his face. He was no stranger to the treatment the poor boy was receiving, and it unsettled him greatly to see that his precious bunny had to be tainted by filthy hands and beings that even care less about his wellbeing. Those delightful feelings, the moments that Junmyeon had made so dear were snatched and snuffed out, almost as if Yifan had never been allowed a share in it in the first place.

He needed to make a move faster, he’s already wasted so much time. It amazed him how Junmyeon has been so strong in all this time.

He couldn’t dwell for too long as his phone buzzed in his pocket, informing him that he had matters that needed dealing with elsewhere.

But he swore on his life he would get the bunny out of there.

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀

Light poured through the sheer curtains in Junmyeon’s bedroom as he sat in a daze in his bedroom, a warm cup mint green tea was cupped in his hands. The drink was advertised to reduce stress, Junmyeon didn’t feel much different, but he still savoured it, nonetheless.

After last night, his boss still took most of the money from his client. Junmyeon only got just enough. He’ll scrape through this months rent like every other.

From: Sehunnie

13:57pm

I’ve packed my bags hyung. Please call me when you can! I hope I can see you soon, maybe you should come to my café when you get a chance! I’m always thinking about you. I love you loads <3

Junmyeon really wanted to reply, he really wanted to call but the sorrow that filled him in watching someone who was in a similar situation to him be free stopped him. Still, he couldn’t help the hint of happiness bleed through his heart at seeing little Sehunnie write a new, refreshing chapter in his life.

Flicking his head in the direction of the window, he decided he might go out for a little fresh air before cleaning the cramped apartment up for a bit. Standing up, he stretched his arms upwards as he felt the lethargy escape from his bones.

Upon exiting his apartment, he noticed an envelope had been haphazardly stashed into the hinge of his door frame. Almost as if the person discarding it barely had any time to even contemplate its placement. It was crumpled and severely bruised, a crimson bleeding through the corner this time instead of a rotten yellow.

Junmyeon’s raced. Was it the same writer as the first? The fatigue was washing off of him almost instantly as the familiar handwriting now made its appearance.

My Precious Bunny,

I can’t wait any longer. It is causing me pain to see them try and snatch your light when I know I am able to do something. I don’t have much time right now. But if you are interested, you can meet me at the café after your shift.

Junmyeon knew what his plans were going to be tomorrow morning.

To feel the same rush of comfort he received through those letters physically? He just couldn’t resist.

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀

Junmyeon takes the risk the following afternoon, quite a few hours were left to spare after his shift, so he just used that time to freshen up.

A cute bunny eared hoodie swallows his frame with some denim shorts barely peeking out beneath. It was a little lonely without Sehun the night before, but he was fortunate that there was not too much harassment from the other prostitutes – for which he was extremely grateful.

He tentatively opened the café door, carefully peaking through like that of a lost kitten. His hands gripped tightly onto the two letters he had received from this mysterious being as he took a seat in a more secluded area of the café. Dim lights shone tentatively as Junmyeon fidgeted in his seat in anticipation.

To distract himself, he had read the letters over a million times. Front to back and back to front, he had them memorised perfectly. Clinging on to every single word, every single letter as they kept renewing comfort and defeating the haunting loneliness that tried to consume the precious bunny whole in the hollows of his apartment and in the spiteful eyes that followed him during his shift.

His bubble of torment was suddenly burst by the sudden bustling in the seat in front of him and a familiar deep voice.

‘Doll’

‘Y-you?’

His gaze meets Yifan and he looks in surprise as he remembers it was the man from that night that put his mind into a haze

Yifan huffed as a small smile graced his lips.

‘Yes, it is. I hope you like strawberry latte’

Junmyeon’s focus shifted to the sugary milky drink that was placed in front of him, looking up at the other in question.

‘I figured you probably didn’t eat anything, you seem to spend a lot of time in that head of yours, don’t you?’

Junmyeon just nodded slowly, his appetite wasn’t particularly large, so he didn’t feel the need to eat that morning. But he figured he could stomach the pretty drink quite well.

‘Your letters… I like them. I like them a lot’ Suho began as he pushed the letters towards Yifan on the table.

Silence followed, Junmyeon squirmed in his seat as he finally allowed himself to scrutinise Yifan properly, the darkness of the dingy whorehouse not being an obstruction. His jawline was beautifully sharp, and his hair was quite long, almost reaching his shoulders. However, the precious thing was immediately distracted by a purplish bruise decorating Yifan’s cheekbone, a trickle of blood trailing down.

‘H-hey! You need to get that treated! I have a first-aid kit in my house. Let’s go!’

Yifan couldn’t help but laugh at the little things concern as he quickly paid for their drinks before he was being dragged out of the café.

It was quite comical, a short, tiny figure dragging sharp and broad shoulders in the daylight in a crazed panic over such a small injury.

The letters left on the coffee table were now stained with coffee, the staff member not giving a second glance as they were torn to shreds and thrown into the trash.

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀

Junmyeon’s tongue peeked out in deep concentration as he placed the hello kitty sticker carefully onto the disinfected wound. His face scrunched in delight once he had reached success! They were sitting at the kitchen table.

‘There you go daddy! It’ll get all better now!’

Quickly coming up with a plan, Yifan grabs the smaller by his weight and picks him up.

‘I think daddy needs a kiss to make it better’

Junmyeon only squirmed in response as he proudly declared

‘I don’t even know daddy’s name! I can’t give strangers any kissies!’

‘You’re one to talk little bunny, after wrapping those sinful lips around my fingers and inviting me to your place yourself.’

‘That’s not fair! That’s cheating! That’s because daddy makes me feel safe!’

Yifan smiled before pressing his lips to Junmyeon’s, a smile making its appearance through the kiss before separating.

‘Oh, so daddy makes you feel all safe now? What happened to being strangers?’

Junmyeon lifted his arm to grab Yifan’s own, his gaze flickered downwards.

‘W-when daddy told me I was beautiful and wrote those letters, I felt safe. People always want to take things away from me… daddy makes me feel pretty and special. I-I want daddy to play with me’

Yifan arches his brow, his bunny looked so innocent, but the pretty thing appeared to be anything but that.

Junmyeon’s shy boldness was short lived however when he was literally face to face with Yifan’s cock. He assumed the other would be big, Yifan practically swallowed his frame whole with room still to spare. But he hadn’t anticipated the cock in front of him to be so thick and girthy that his small hand would struggle to fully enclose itself around it.

Junmyeon looked as though he was in deep concentration as the shy friction continued against the girth before he shyly licked the head.

‘That’s it bunny, put daddy’s cock in your mouth, yeah?’

Junmyeon gently lowered his mouth, suckling on the tip as his mouth begun to stretch, his pretty lips beginning to turn into a soft crimson against the pressure. His mouth was already so full, but he was greedy. He wanted to fit the whole of the damn thing into his mouth, he didn’t care if it was going to strain his throat. He wanted to feel the stretch, the comfortable and sick satisfaction he got from such a feeling was incomparable to any other.

He whined in response to Yifan as he slowly tried to inch the cock into his mouth and down into his throat. Junmyeon’s shoulders had dropped as he relaxed himself and his throat, his head feeling fuzzy as he felt the comfort of having his mouth filled.

His eyes fluttered shut as he reached the base, humming in pride as he finally has the whole length engulfed in a gentle warmth.

‘Fuck, you’re so pretty aren’t you? My pretty bunny’

Yifan strokes Junmyeon’s cheek as his fingers linger around Junmyeon’s lips before pressing his thumb into the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth. The precious bunny whined as tears and drools begun to map his face, his lips were stretched thin a dull pain making itself known.

He pulled his thumb out as he began to gently thrust into the wet heat, small gagging sounds and soft whines now increasing.

Yifan wanted to ruin him. How could someone who looked so innocent look so lewd.

Junmyeon himself wasn’t doing any better. The drool and tears on his face made him feel so embarrassed at the loss of control, his cute little cock was hard against the confines of his shorts. If Yifan didn’t stop using his mouth soon he was probably going to just release on the spot without even having his greedy hole filled and satisfied.

It was that concern which caused him to whine and paw at Yifan’s thighs in immediate desperation, trying to make the other realise his little predicament. After a few more shallow thrusts, Junmyeon managed to swirl his tongue around the tip of the cock before his hair was gripped, pulling him off of the cock with a loud pop. A string of spit trailed from his swollen, plush lips to the tip of the thick length leaking precum.

‘Please daddy! I-I’m gonna cum, want your cock in my hole. Please I want your cock to fill my hole’

Junmyeon was going delirious with pleasure and this was just from having his mouth filled, his throat stretched. His fluffy hair was now a dishevelled mess and his pupils were blown as he was heavily panting, trying to get a hold of his breath.

In his lust crazed state, his hips began to have a mind of their own. The slim hips were moving, desperately trying to chase or grasp some sort of friction to bring relief to the bunny’s small cock – but it was too small, even its hardened state it couldn’t even stand a chance in gaining its gratification against Yifan’s leg. More tears ran down Junmyeon’s face in his frustration, in his inability to reach completion without help.

Yifan smirked but had chosen not to comment on it. His little bunny was absolutely adorable just trying to fuck the air, needy just from his precum alone.

‘My cock filling your mouth is not enough is it, my slutty little bunny? I should have known that my bunny’s greedy little hole would be needy for attention too’

Yifan picked the boy from the floor and placed him onto the mattress, smashing their lips together, an intimacy that was far more urgent, needing to be sated before anything else. Junmyeon shyly licked the others lips as Yifan pushed his tongue in.

Separating, Yifan implored ‘Do you have any lube doll?’

Junmyeon’s eyes sparkled as he fixed his gaze onto Yifan, nodding and pointing towards the single drawer by his bed. He quickly pulled off his shorts and hoodie in the process.

‘Hold your legs up for me doll’

Yifan wasted no time in reaching out. He quickly found the lube before squirting some onto his fingers and squirting some onto Junmyeon’s hole.

One finger probed the fluttering hole before gently sliding in, the now slipper, slick mess coating the fingers and hole making the slide a little easier.

It wasn’t long before one finger became two and then two became three. Squelching sounds filled the room, Junmyeon’s stomach was fluttering every time Yifan pressed against his prostate, bringing stars to his mind.

‘Daddy please fill my hole!’

The fingers stretching his ass came to halt as they began to pull out, the excess lube being wiped into the sensitive crevice of Junmyeon’s thigh, making him twitch in anticipation.

Yifan was too worked up himself to consider teasing the pretty thing any longer. He flipped the younger over with has large hands, as if it was nothing, before pressing the tip of his cock against the fluttering hole. A slight gape evident, fluttering shyly as if it was trying to also showcase Junmyeon’s embarrassment at how eager he was to please, how eager he was to be filled.

He slowly began to press his length into the whole as his arm wrapped itself around Junmyeon’s slim waist.

Upon reaching the hilt, Junmyeon moaned out loud. Yifan was so, so big. He could practically feel it coming out of his throat, this was nothing against the feeling he experienced of the length being in his throat. It stretched his walls so well.

When Yifan did not show any signs of movement, Junmyeon tried to clamp his walls around the girth penetrating his hole. He wanted to Yifan to move. Why wasn’t he moving?

‘I thought I was being generous by giving you time to adjust doll, but your insatiable’

Yifan roughly gripped Junmyeon by the hips before he began to thrust, his pace quickening and stretching his walls so well with every movement. Junmyeon’s mind began to go fuzzy in the satisfaction, incoherency becoming evident from the wails and jumbled words trying to escape his lips.

His small hand lifted itself, trying to make its way to his small cock in an attempt to give himself further pleasure.

Yifan obviously noticed straight away, his precious little baby was being fucked dumb to the point that secrecy would have been practically impossible for the precious bunny.

‘No doll, you’re coming on my cock and that’s it.’

Yifan’s thrusts began to speed up in pace as he engulfed the bunny’s hand with his larger one, a tight grip to ensure that the pretty thing wouldn’t try it again. He was only to receive pleasure from Yifan himself. If it was up to Yifan, the precious thing wouldn’t even have to lift a finger for pleasure or happiness. Yifan would spoil his pretty baby rotten.

Junmyeon’s breaths began to increase in speed in an attempt to accommodate the sudden speed and intensity of the thrusts. He pushed his face into the sheets, wanting them to swallow his moans and whines into their entirety. But he couldn’t help it as he faced sideways, his eyes were rolling back in pleasure as drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

Pleasure began coiling in his stomach as he cried out to his daddy.

‘D-daddy, I’m – I’m’

Before he could finish the sentence, his body tensed before he felt his release squirting out of him, making a mess out of his stomach and the sheets beneath him.

Yifan was almost near his climax also, his grip now dying the fragile hips in blues and purples before his hips stuttered and thick ropes of cum began to paint the insides of the pretty pink hole. He turned the younger over, as he stared at the younger longingly, those pretty sparkly eyes made his heart feel warm. He just realised how much of a sucker he was for the bunny that laid so prettily beneath him, his skin shimmering beautifully from the perspiration.

Giggles begun to burst out of Junmyeon as Yifan was panting harshly, trying to capture his breath after the beauty beneath him had driven him crazy.

‘What’s so funny?’

‘I’m sorry, but the hello kitty band aid makes daddy look cute and not scary!’

‘Is that so?’

‘Yes daddy!’

Junmyeon always looked the prettiest when a smile adorned his face, his eyes scrunched into absolute cuteness.

‘Let’s shower little one’

Junmyeon made grabby hands at Yifan, a silent demand for gentle treatment after having committed to the exhausting activities prior.

Once embraced in those strong arms, his head snuggled into the crevices of broad shoulders, his mouth latching onto the collar bones. Small suckles were being pressed against the tan skin as a sign of comfort and peace.

‘Daddy?’

‘Yes, my pretty bunny?’

‘Please stay the night’

‘Anything for the prettiest bunny in the whole wide world’

Junmyeon smiled shyly.

-x-

The next morning Junmyeon had woken up and stretched his arms in content. Never had felt so sated and content, so safe and comfortable. He noticed the empty spot in the bed next to him, a pang of pain slowly ebbing its way into his heart. Had he thought wrong? 

A sharp crumple distracted him, confusion washing over him before notcing a final letter placed on the sheets of the bed. This time, it was crumpled by his carelessness.

Pack your bags if you want to leave, I'm waiting outside for you, my pretty bunny

\- Yifan


End file.
